earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Oretin
"Fuck" - Oretin, 2018 * Oretin is a well known player on the server. He is known for being close with 73beetle, and joining most of his towns. In the earlier days of his time on the server, he killed a pig on the coast of the Nile, so, he took the meat of the pig and buried it in Antarctica along with building a pig statue. He has a firm hatred for communists. He refuses to leave Europe to make a town or nation and has not left for the eight months hes been on the server. Everything outside of Europe is irrelevant. Towns * Graz (Founder) * Amsterdam (Founder) * Hoshido (Founder, Fell within first hour of existence) * Old Suez (Founder of old Suez) * Munich (Chancellor) * Bering (Founder) * Bern (Resident) * Madrid (Resident) * Munich 2: Electric Boogaloo (Chancellor) Oretin has stayed in Graz the longest, and founded the towns of Amsterdam and Bering so that others could run them. Bering was being run by Landrew1, and Amsterdam was being run by KRN0530/Ojc124. Both Amsterdam and Bering fell, and Oretin_ went to join Munich/Bavaria. History May - August 2017 Oretin joined on May 29, 2017. He didn't do much until about two hours after he joined, when he was offered to create the town of Graz, this opportunity came when 73beetle gave him the decison. He agreed, and this town would become his home for most of the time spent here. Not long after joining, Oretin and KRN0530 were mining in southern Africa, where it had been discovered there was a surplus of diamonds. When they were still mining, KRN0530 received a tpa request from someone named JudeSeife, he accepted, under the impression Jude wanted to tp to KRN, and not KRN to Jude. It was a tp kill. The second KRN had arrived he was killed by Jude and Kaitala. This is what sparked the Tortugas Conflict. Oretin returned to Graz, with the intent of telling Beetle what had happened. He went to Vienna, and informed beetle, EthanMineKing also informed him, as he had been tp killed as well. 9 austrian soldiers left Austria that day to what would be the first of three encounters with Tortugas. The first was when 9 soldiers attacked the town, it was a success, as Jude and Kait did not see it coming. The second encounter was a total failure. KRNO530 and Beetle were both killed in this time. two others were also killed. In between the second and third encounters, Oretin was elected Prasident of Austria. during his time as Prasident, he liberated Bern so it could become a free state, and also tried to patch up relations to Tortugas. This proved futile. the third encounter was the straw that broke the camels back. Tortugan forces attacked Graz and Vienna by placing lava in towns that took months to build. this was when Beetle tried to turn off the perms that would prevent Jude and Kait from attacking, but a fatal error was made. In the process, Jude and Kait invaded the Vienna Storage and took 4 stacks of gold. In his rage, Beetle disbanded the town of Vienna. Oretin refused to let Graz go into Tortugan hands, so he always had someone in charge of it, no matter where he was. Shortly after this, Bern also fell into Tortugan hands, where Oretin had been staying. Oretin had the idea of moving to Japan, where he did, however the town he founded , Hoshido, was attacked by Tortugan forces within an hour of creation, forcing Oretin to let it go. Next, Oretin and Beetle joined Ventus in Egypt, where they were given the option to create Suez. Oretin became the leader of this short-lived town. Oretin left Suez and joined Munich, where beetle had recently become mayor, so he could particpate in fighting Tortugas alongside Germany. It was during this time period that Oretin went missing for over a month. He didn't return until August 2, 2017, when he came back to Beetles Lisbon, which was part of Spain. Oretin lived in Spain for the rest of the month. At the end of the month, Lisbon fell and he joined Madrid, where he lived for about 2 days. September - Mid October Oretin returned to Graz, and shortly after moved to Bering, a town he founded on the coast of the Bering Strait. Shortly after founding these, he passed the position of mayor to Landrew1, and moved to Amsterdam, where He and beetle reunited, along with fellow Austrians, this is where it was decided that Austria would be reformed. This never followed through however. He went inactive and almosr quit along with other players to play on Praxis, which was seen as a better server at the time. Late December - Early February He returned to the server after about two months and joined Munich, run by 73beetle. Not much longer later, he became a minister of Germany, or a council member. However, only a few weeks later, the town of Munich seceded from Germany, and 73beetle created the nation of Bavaria, which later became, Austria, which Oretin was granted the title of Kanzler in, becoming co-leader in Austria once again. After about 3 days of Austria existing, Adolf_Hitlar was unbanned, which hyped the fuck out of Germans, including Oretin. Austria was disbanded quickly to reunify under Hitlars Germany. Mid February - Present After about five days, 73beetle became bored with Germania. He eventually decided to have Munich leave Germania, and recreate Austria. The nation was created when Schober60 bought Brendan1903's nation for only 64 gold, renaming it Austria. Oretin_ was named Kanzler (Second-In-Command) of the Second Austrian Republic. Friends * 73beetle * Ojc124 * KRN0530 * Landrew1 * Adolf_Hitlar * paperpikmin * EthanMineKing * IanNotEN * caarliitoo * Socciety * Schober60 Death In October of 2017, many of the tolerable players had left to play on PraxisMC. Oretin left to play on there, and didn't return to EarthMC for over two months. He was buried in Graz, Austria. Resurrection On December 23, 2017, Oretin_ had risen from his Grave and joined the town of Munich, run by 73beetle. Achievements * Founded Graz * Supervised all construction in Graz * Became Prasident of Austria * Liberated Bern from Austria * Created the towns of Bering and Amsterdam, with the idea of giving them to others to have more land in Austria * Fought against Tortugas * Burned down most of the forest around Tortugas * Defended Hitlar alongside KRN0530 during the third war day * Become Minister of Germany, acquiring place on the Council. * Became a cuck jew -73beetle * fuck u ^^ - Oretin * Kanzler of Austria 2: The Squeakquel * Deputy Fuhrer of Germania * Kanzler of Austria 2 Part II Quotes "Fuck" "Shit ass" "UBERGAY" "beetle maps?" "n word" am i allowed to say the n word on the wiki? Related Articles * Austro-Tortugan War * Austria * Graz * Wokism * Amsterdam * Alanian Belgium-Doggerland-Zeeland * Siege of Hamburg * Second German Empire * Munich (Bavaria) * Siege of Moscow * Second Austrian Republic Category:Players Category:Germany